urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannibal Jo Mt
Background "Poor little Joanna… The sweet but turbulent daughter of the prison governor was on her way back to her father's home on a prison service flight accompanied by some of Clint City's worst criminals...when Bang! Collateral damage but problem solved! Did the girl survive I hear you ask (laughter)? Well, the prisoners will no doubt make quick work of her and make her pay in the worst possible way... In fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if she hadn't already been eaten alive (laughter)." Missions Webcomic Cannibal Jo's appears in the webcomic, A Plane to Hell, where she was on the plane the rest of the clan was out in. She doesn't have much of a speaking part, but her body language shows a lot of how annoyed she was feeling. She isn't mentioned again after the crash in the story. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: * As a 4* card, 8/5 stats are great. 5 Damage is enough to 2HKO with other Raptors members. This is backed up by her 8 Power which will assure a fairly easy win. * Her Ability's minimum is low enough for it to be an okay Ability on the first turn, a great Ability on Turn 2, and a monster from Turn 3 onwards. On the last turn, she has -8 Opp Damage Min 2, which is unheard of. This could kill KO combos with ease. * Her stats are high enough for her to hold her own with no Ability or Bonus. * She can be used as a bluff card, a damage reducer or a beat stick with a fallback plan. Disadvantages: * Since her Ability is Growth-based, it only reaches its full potential on the last turn, which means she will have fewer opportunities to be played. * Cards that stop her Ability greatly reduce her usefulness. Trivia *Her first appearance is on the fourth level of Rust's card artwork. There is a photo of her on his bulletin board. *She, Finn, Wilkinson, and Impera Sloane are the only human Raptors members to not have been convicted of a crime thus far; in Cannibal Jo's case, she was the daughter of the governor of the prison that the clan was supposed to go to. *Her first name 'Cannibal' comes from the word Cannibalism, which is an act of consuming an individual from the same race as food. Actually, this is shown in her final artwork when she seemingly eats a human arm. *The story for her CR departure: In the forest, Cannibal Jo has been trying for some time now to wipe out the memory of the horrible features, foreshadowing the worst cruelties, before Impera Sloane interceded and knocked her out. But Jo knows this truce to be short-lived. The matter will have to be dealt with promptly! Luckily, Cannibal Jo is a quick study who immediately grasps the meaning of the expression "solve the problem fast". To do so, she will have to return to the cabin, but you don't get anything for nothing down here... **The story for her Collector status was revised on January 8th, 2020 to: "On the other side of the world, little Joanna didn't massacre the prisoners who murdered and raped her. Oh no, instead she ate them up alive, one by one. And then, when she had finally exacted her vengeance, she became Cannibal Jo: the most deadly and cruel being of the Saudi desert… A title that she didn't hold on to for long. What a mistake it was to get into a fight with this otherworldly creature, whose fangs made quick work of the poor survivor. Now, her head is just another trophy for the gigantic beast who’s determined to build a throne on a par with his reputation…" Full Artwork RAPTORS_CANNIBALJO_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 1 RAPTORS_CANNIBALJO_N2_HD.png|Level 2 RAPTORS_CANNIBALJO_N3_HD.png|Level 3 RAPTORS_CANNIBALJO_N4_HD.png|Level 4 New 3 Cr.jpg|Collector Promo Background Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Raptors Category:Raptors Females Category:Mythic